kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Steam Blade
The is a weapon wielded by users of the Transteam Gun or the Nebulasteam Gun. It combines with the Transteam Gun to form the or the Nebulasteam Gun to form the . Design * - The yellow bladed portion of the Steam Blade. An inbuilt heating unit can change its surface temperature, allowing the user to melt objects upon contact. * - The red valve in the middle of the Steam Blade, it allows the user to change between Ice, Elek or Devil Steam for attacks. * - The trigger of the Steam Blade. After changing the Steam Change Valve to the desired steam attack, pressing the Tri-Attack Trigger will activate the finisher. * - The grip of the Steam Blade, it seperates from the rest of the weapon when combining with the Nebula/Transteam Gun. It is excellent at absorbing impacts during attacks. When combined with the Nebula/Transteam Gun, it serves as a counterweight so as to prevent the weapon's trajectory be affected by the weight of the front blade. * - The gun muzzle of the Nebula/Steam Rifle, it is capable of shooting out bombardment bullets called or special light bullets containing various types of steam, inflicting great damage upon the target. * - The scope mounted on the Nebula/Transteam Gun, it has an inbuilt computer system which measures distance to the target, wind speed, air density, etc. and uses it to pinpoint accurate trajectory and perform automatic correction of sighting if necessary. Using the Long Snipe Scope, it is possible to snipe up to 3km with pinpoint precision. Functionality The Steam Blade splits at the handle and its blade connects to the front of the Transteam Gun/Nebulasteam Gun, while the handle connects to the back of the Gun to form the Steam Rifle. The Steam Blade's valve turns in both Blade Mode and Rifle Mode to change attack types. Special Attacks * : Has two variations: **Night Rogue or Blood Stalk shoot electricity at the enemy. **Night Rogue or Blood Stalk perform a series of electricity slashes at the enemy causing them to paralyze. * : Night Rogue or Blood Stalk perform a series of ice slashes at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Night Rogue or Blood Stalk use the Steam Blade to emit steam with a Nebula Gas-compound that can turn humans into Smash or make a Smash grow to gigantic proportions. In Rifle mode it fires a steam bullet which will home in on the target and directly injects them with Nebula Gas when it hits them. Elek Steam.png|Elek Steam (Steam Blade) (Shooting) Elek Steam Slash.png|Elek Steam (Steam Blade) (Slash) Ice Steam slash.png|Ice Steam (Steam Blade) (Step1: Slash) Ice Steam freeze.png|Ice Steam (Steam Blade) (Step 2: Freezing) DS Nebula Gas.png|Devil Steam (Steam Blade) Devil Steam Stalk.png|Devil Steam (Steam Rifle) (Step 1: Blast) Devil Steam Stalk home in.png|Devil Steam (Steam Rifle) (Step 2: Homing) Finishers The Steam Rifle has 2 shooting finishers: with a Faust Fullbottle and with a normal Fullbottle. The Nebulasteam Rifle's finisher is the with a Fullbottle or a Gear. - Steam Attack= *'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. *'Rabbit Evolbottle:' Evol runs extremely fast in a circle around the enemy and fires at them with the Steam Rifle. Rocket Steam Attack.png|Steam Attack (Rocket) (Steam Rifle) Evol Rabbit Steam Attack.png|Steam Attack (Rabbit Evolbottle) (Steam Rifle) - Funky Shot= *'Gear Engine:' Engine Bro's shoots an energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. **'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. *'Gear Remocon:' *'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. *'Bat:' Remocon Bro's shoots a purple bat energy blast that detonates upon impact. *'Phoenix:' Rogue fires a flame blast towards his target. Gear Engine Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Engine Bro's) Funky Shot Engine.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Elek Steam) (Remocon Bro's) Funky Shot Crocodile.png|Funky Shot (Crocodile Crack) Bat Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Bat) Phoenix Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Phoenix) }} - Evol-Driver + Weapon= * : **MadRogue fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle. **MadRogues unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun. MadRogue Evoltic Attack shooting.png|Evoltic Attack (Nebulasteam Rifle shot) MadRogue Evoltic Attack slash & blast.png|Evoltic Attack (Slashing and shooting) }} Notes *The Steam Rifle's design resembles the real-life , otherwise known as the M14 EBR. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Guns Category:Dual Weapon Category:Daggers Category:Villain Weapons